Gray
by TheStationmaster
Summary: (Rewrite of the Season 12 episode) A girl accuses a fellow student of rape during an event held at Elliot's daughter Kathleen's university, and ADA Sonya Paxton retuns from her suspension to assist Benson and Stabler in the case. Rated T for moderate sexual content/references.


**Here is a rewrite of an Season 12 episode of SVU entitled "Gray" I hope you enjoy this rewrite! Please review!  
**

Elliot Stabler had been asked to speak at his daughter's Take Back The Night event at her university.

As Elliot was about to speak, a girl starting running towards the stage.

"I've been raped, I've been raped!" the girl screamed.

Elliot was concerned, and went over to see what was going on.

"She's lying!" said a young man.

Elliot came over.

"Police!" he boomed, turning to the young man. "Stay there."

Elliot turned to the girl.

"Did he rape you?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the girl. "He raped me."

"Turn around, place your hands behind your back. Don't make me." Elliot said sternly towards the young man as he cuffed him.

The crowd cheered as the young man was escorted away by Elliot.

…

"I went to a party last night. " the girl explained, "and I had a bit too much to drink."

"When did this happen?" Olivia asked.

"Last night. I was too drunk to walk home, and this guy Chuck told me I could crash at his place for the night."

"Is Chuck your friend?"

"No. We met last night. When we arrived at his place, he took off my shoes, put me into bed, and raped me. When I woke up, he was on top of me."

Bethany then broke down in tears.

"Did you call the police?"

"Campus police. They did nothing but send us to the disciplinary commission. Chuck raped me, and I want him punished!"

…

"She asked me if I was seeing anyone." Chuck told Elliot in another room.

"So Bethany was in your bed., where were you?" asked Elliot.

"Sleeping on the floor, until she asked me to join her. Next thing you know, she was all over me. It was just a hook-up. All she wanted was a a relationship."

"But were you interested in dating her?" 

"Not at all! All she did was freak out, and then told everyone I raped her.. Do you realize I now have a record on my files?"

"So, you're confessing to me you're the victim?"

"Exactly! Everything she said was a total lie!"

…

"This should be an interesting case." Elliot told the other detectives.

"It might not be true." said Munch.

"She's just trying to get justice." Olivia replied.

"Or revenge for being dumped." Munch added in.

"Bethany was drunk."

"What if Chuck was drunk?" asked Fin. "He's totally sober enough of consent."

Olivia turned to Fin, giving him a dirty look.

"That's totally no excuse! If you drink and drive, and then kill someone, it's still your fault."

Just then, Sonya Paxton, the Executive ADA, walked in.

"Sonya? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Probation got reduced."

…

"Got any evidence?" Sonya asked Olivia.

"Bethany didn't come forward until months after the rape occurred." Olivia replied.

"Let me guess. No witnesses either."

"Only evidence is an internet website clamming she was raped." added in Elliot.

"Consent is unclear in this case because basically... it was a rape." said Sonya. "Gray rape. But as of now, this case is going nowhere. Cut him loose."

…

 **HUDSON UNIVERSITY CAMPUS POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Is rape a problem on campus?" Elliot asked the police chief at Hudson University.

"We do our best to keep it under control." the police chief replied. "Here's the police report."

"One sheet? No notes, no statement? Why didn't you just call the regular police?"

"We are the police here. We are authorized, trained, and basically, we are police."

"No you are not." Elliot told the police chief. "Clearly, this report... is a joke."

"We take rape very seriously here. We tell all our students to report all sexual assults."

"To you, not to us." said Olivia.

"It's clearly up to the victim to take further action."

"So then you pressure young women not to go to the police, so you can handle these things yourself?"

"There is no cover-up here. I send every case of rape, straight to the dean's office."

…

Olivia and Elliot went to go talk to the campus dean.

"This incident was an act of poor judgment." the dean explained.

"So you give him community service, and let this whole rape case go away?" Elliot asked.

"You would put him in jail, ruin his entire life. How would that help?"

"Bethany." Olivia said. "She would never have to see him again." 

"Perhaps you should lock her up as well for underage drinking."

"How 'bout you for criminal negligence?" Elliot said. "Or endangerment of a minor? I want to look at the committees ruling."

"Absolutely not." the dean replied sternly. "Privacy reasons."

"That's convenient." Olivia said. "For Chuck."

"Then give me the names on the list. They clearly aren't hiding behind privacy."

"I will have the list of names faxed to you."

…

Shortly after the detectives returned, the list of names was faxed over to them.

Elliot went to look at the names on the list.

"The college is violating federal privacy acts." Olivia told Sonya.

"That's why schools run crimes through their own police departments." replied Sonya. "Hudson University didn't find any evidence of rape, so they let it go."

"We should go talk to the women's crisis center at the university. They might be able to get us a lead." Elliot told Olivia."

…

 **HUDSON UNIVERSITY WOMEN'S CRISIS CENTER**

 **12:30PM**

"The disciplinary committee here is a joke. Hudson expels more students for cheating."

"So what happened with Bethany's case?" asked Olivia.

"That I can't discuss. This university does nothing at all for rape cases. I started a buddy system here on campus."

"Like a designated driver?"

"Yeah. The buddy makes sure nothing stupid happens when someone gets drunk." 

"Did Bethany have a buddy?" asked Olivia.

"I'm not allowed to discuss that."

"My daughter was there the night the rape was confessed." Elliot said.

"I think you should talk to her."

…

"I don't drink, so I don't need a buddy."

"So why didn't you tell me about Bethany?" asked Elliot.

"Because you would say I screwed up."

"Kathleen, just tell me what happened."

"I was out, and I saw Bethany talk to Chuck. I went over to see my crush, and we went to get a coffee. When I returned, Bethany was gone. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up."

Kathleen started crying.

"It's okay. I'm glad you didn't screw up." Elliot told his daughter.

"I did screw up." Kathleen sobbed. "I was supposed to watch her."

"We're going to get this guy. Tell me where you were."

"A party at the library."

…

"Sounds strange they would throw a party in a peaceful place like a library." Olivia told Elliot.

Olivia then noticed Chuck sitting with a few girls.

"Ladies man. Must be popular here."

Seconds later, a girl went over to Chuck, and splashed beer on him.

"Are you crazy?!" Chuck yelled, as he began punching the girl, before pushing her against bar table." 

Elliot ran over to Chuck, while Olivia went over to the girl, who was bleeding from the head.

"Remember me Chuck?" Elliot said.

"I didn't do anything!" Chuck protested. "You saw what happened!"

"I did see it. You assaulted her, you dummy. And since you assaulted her, I take you back to jail. Bad actions lead to consequences, you know that, right?"

…

"She dumps a beer at me, and I end up getting arrested? Sounds stupid."

"What the heck is wrong with you Chuck?" asked Olivia. "You seem to have a connection with sluts and bitches."

"I grabbed Felicia in self-defense. Bethany is full of crap. I didn't rape Bethany, she clearly knows it."

Meanwhile, Sonya and Elliot were listening to the confession.

"No evidence again." Sonya said. "Let him free."

"If we let him free again, every girl on campus will be placed in danger." Elliot told Sonya.

"Cut him loose Stabler. No evidence, no crime."

…

That night, Kathleen went to see Elliot, dropping off a folder, which turned out to be Chuck's disciplinary folder.

"Where did you get this?" asked Elliot.

"Didn't steal it." replied Kathleen.

"Someone stole it, who?"

Kathleen remained silent.

"Tell me the truth Kathleen, who stole the folder?"

"The guy I told you about. My crush. He works in the dean's office, and the folder was on his desk, so I took it."

"But did you just take it, or did you ask him for it? Please Kathleen, tell me the truth."

"Chuck raped Bethany because I wasn't there for her! I had to do something to help her!" 

"I'm sorry Kathleen. I know I'm a detective, but legally, I'm not allowed to read this."

"You can. I got this for you to help Bethany."

Elliot sighed.

"I have to get going Dad."

Kathleen kissed Elliot and then left.

…

The next morning, Elliot began examining the folder.

Olivia came over to see him.

"Look at what I got. Chuck's disciplinary folder." Elliot said, handing the documents over to Olivia.

Olivia was surprised.

"How did you get this?"

"Don't ask. It's legal." Elliot replied.

"Have you looked through it?"

"Three times. Appears that this... is basically corrupt."

"So nobody can accuse Hudson?" 

"This might though."

Elliot showed Olivia a picture of a vandlized building that was spray-painted with...

 **CHUCK MILLIS IS A MURDERER**

"Who did this?" asked Olivia.

"Felicia Zorn."

"The girl who threw the beer at Chuck? "

…

"They expelled me." Felicia told Elliot. Must be out by two PM today."

"How did they expel you?" asked Elliot.

"For calling Chuck a racist name. I didn't apologize, and that's why I got thrown out."

"Why didn't you come down to the station last night and talk to us?" asked Olivia.

"I was too upset."

"So why did you also call Chuck a murderer?" asked Elliot.

"Because he killed Carla's baby."

"Who's Carla?"

"Chuck's love. Or some girl Chuck wants to molest. Chuck got her pregnant a week after she started here."

"And you think he murdered her baby?" Olivia asked.

"She had a miscarriage. And afterwards, I saw Chuck high-fiving everyone on campus. He bragged that he had taken care of business."

"So why did you hang that banner then?"

"I did, and nobody took action against me."

…

 **CARLA VINCENT'S DORM ROOM**

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"I wanted that baby. Me and Chuck wanted to be parents.

"We're so sorry for your loss Carla." Olivia said. "Tell us what happened."

"Last week, I started cramping."

"Did you call Chuck?" asked Elliot.

"He had a study, but he was concerned for me. Everything people say about him is not true. The girl that confessed he rapped her, never had her hand laid on by Chuck."

"Your friend Felicia said that isn't true." Elliot told Carla.

"Girls get easily attracted to Chuck, but he only loves me."

"Did he ever have sex with you?" asked Olivia. 

"Yes. He really loved me. He really wanted that baby, he wanted to be with me for the rest of my life. He never lied to me. He had this special love potion he put on me when we made out. It really made me feel good,"

"Where's this love potion?" asked Elliot.

"He took it with him when he left."

"We need it."

…

What the detectives didn't know, was that Chuck was making out with Sonya, who he had invited over that night.

And when Elliot and Olivia arrived, they were shocked by what they saw.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend." Olivia said. "You clearly are a ladies man then."

"We also learned you have something called a love potion. Hand it over." Elliot told Chuck.

Carla then walked over.

"You used that love potion to kill our baby." Carla snapped. **"YOU ARE A MURDERER!"**

Carla ran over to attack Chuck, but Olivia managed to restrain her.

Elliot placed the cuffs on Chuck once more.

"You are under arrest for abortion in the second degree" Elliot told Chuck.

"I want a lawyer!" Chuck protested.

"Better get a good one, cause I'm going to kick your ass." said Sonya. "Bad."

…

"What's this love potion really made of?" asked Olivia.

"Lube, mixed with a over-the-counter ulcer medication." Melinda said. "It was probably used for abortion."

"And now, he wants to confess." Elliot told Olivia.

…

"My client is willing to admit he did have sex with Miss Vincent."

"That's just lovely." said Sonya. "Increase the charge from abortion to level one assault. He is truly a sexual pervert, using his so-called love portion to abort a pregnancy, without prior knowledge or consult, knowing he would kill the baby."

"But did it have anything to do with Carla's miscarriage?" 

"Did it?" asked Elliot.

"I get drunk sometimes, and I use the drug for control." Chuck said

"For what?"

"Pleasure."

"He used the drug for his urinary problems. Here is the prescription from his doctor." 

"Carla told us he didn't use the drug when she got pregnant."

"And, he wasn't drinking the first time he had sex."

"I don't believe any of this nonsense at all." Sonya said.

"The only thing my client is guilty of is misconduct."

…

"Chuck is pretty creative with all the stuff he makes up about killing Carla's baby." said Elliot.

"The defense really did their homework." Munch said, pulling up a bunch of pictures. "The drug Chuck had is used to treat ulcers."

"Then abortions must be a side-effect." said Olivia.

"Did Bethany say anything about Chuck getting drunk that night?" asked Sonya.

"He was passed out drunk." replied Olivia. "Bethany knew nothing until she woke up and found Chuck lying on top of her." 

"The grand jury will never induct Chuck unless we prove he used the drug to cause Carla's abortion." Elliot added in.

"Maybe Chuck said something to the pharmacist that gave him this stuff." thought Sonya.

…

 **GREEN'S PHARMACY**

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"It was about to expire, so I gave him the last of it." said the pharmacist.

"Was that why Chuck wanted it?" asked Fin.

"He claimed it was the only medicine that worked for him. He was pretty stressed-out over it."

"Did he sell the drug to stressed-out girls too?" asked Elliot.

"It's perfectly legal, and I always warn young women not to take it if they are pregnant."

"Know anything else about Chuck?" 

"Nothing really. He did ask for a pump to help as well. It's used to increase sexual pleasure. The drug doesn't work without it."

…

"I have no clue if Chuck used a pump that night," Carla told Elliot and Olivia. All I know was that he went into the bathroom before we did it."

"Carla, please try to remember if you recall Chuck using the pump that night." Olivia said.

"Please! I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to forget about it."

"He killed your baby!

Carla said nothing else.

"If we don't help, he'll do the same thing to another girl." Elliot said.

"I've hooked up with someone else before." Carla confessed. "I got pregnant once before, in high school. I aborted the pregnancy. "

"But losing the baby wasn't your fault." Olivia said to Carla.

"I don't want to testify, because I fear they'll blame me for the miscarriage!"

"Who told you this?" asked Elliot.

"Chuck's lawyer."

…

 **CHAMBERS OF JUDGE SYLVIA QUINN**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Chuck fears Carla might testify." Sonya said.

"The police have been after my client for one charge after another."

"Chuck also raped a woman at Hudson University while she was drunk. However, there wasn't enough evidence to prove it."

"How do they both connect?"

"They both attend Hudson University." Sonya said. "The Special Victims Unit is doing a really good job with this case." 

"And they are violating federal privacy rules. That is a very serious crime."

"Stabler has proof. My client's confidential disciplinary folder ended up in his hands. How he got is is beyond me."

…

"How did you get that folder?" Sonya asked Elliot.

"From my daughter." replied Elliot.

"Are you serious? You got that folder from your daughter? Do you realize that you're violating federal privacy rules?"

"No I am not!" yelled Elliot. "I am not breaking the law! It's totally legal!"

"What is wrong with you Stabler?!" Sonya shouted. "You people are so stupid! How many violations have been placed against you all?"

" **SHUT UP!"** yelled Elliot.

" **WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!"** screamed Sonya. "I'll confess to you once and for all. You just handed Chuck a ticket out a jail! 

"Chuck is not getting out of jail! I didn't tell my daughter to get the files, she got them for me, without me even asking!"

"You have these dirty little tricks, and I totally believe that you are breaking the law!"

"If I had a choice, I would strangle you to death right now, but I can't, cause I don't want to end up in jail."

Sonya gave Elliot a _very_ filthy look.

"Why don't you go relax and have a drink?" Elliot said.

Sonya sighed.

"Fine then Elliot. You're right. This ain't the Elliot I know."

Olivia came over.

"We got lucky on this case." Olivia told Sonya.

"Kathleen knows that Chuck raped Bethany." Elliot replied. "Kathleen was trying to protect Bethany, and help me put Chuck behind bars."

"Great then." said Sonya, "So that's what I'll tell the judge to swear under oath."

"I'm not going to do that to my daughter!" Elliot replied.

"Too bad." said Sonya. "That's what must be done."

…

That afternoon, Elliot paid a visit to Sonya's office.

"We need to talk." said Elliot.

"About what?"

"Chuck. What I said was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. Let's hope your daughter doesn't screw up." 

"I never told her to get the files."

"I'll believe it when she says it." 

"Kathleen did us a favor. She saved us. If it wasn't for her, Chuck would be a free man."

"What do you want me to do then?" 

"I'm not losing my job and ending up in prison for the rest of my life. Please don't do anything to me or my daughter. We need todo what's right, and that's getting Chuck locked up for good."

Silence fell.

"If she got these files for you, then she's totally innocent. Where did she get them?"

"From her crush, who happens to work for one of the deans."

"Then if she got them from someone who is an informant, than it's totally legal."

Elliot smiled.

"Thank you."

"The arraignment is tomorrow morning. Be there." Sonya reminded Elliot as he walked out.

…

 **ARRAIGNMENT COURT**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"What does your client plead?" asked the judge.

"Not guilty on both counts, your honor." Chuck said to the judge.

"Ms Paxton, you claim your client showed dangerous sexual behavior. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor." Sonya replied. "The defendant ejected a drug into the victim without her knowledge, causing her to abort her pregnancy. Bail should be set at $500,000."

"Objected! There's no criminal record against my client!" said Chuck's lawyer.

"It's fair enough. He's a danger to every woman on the Hudson University campus."

"Bail shall be set at $500,000, cash only." the judge said.

"Objected your honor! You are clearly biased!"

Everybody was stunned over what had been just said, including the judge.

"We will take a ten-minute recess."

The gavel then slammed, and everyone filed out of the courtroom.

…

Sonya barged into the judge's office.

"Excuse me, but we are having a private meeting" the judge said.

"You must be discussing the latest selection in Oprah's book club, or you are discussing things that you shouldn't be discussing, in that case, I would have to call the chief judge in."

"I was telling Chuck's lawyer that I' am releasing myself from the case."

"Why, because of your bias?"

"No, it's because I don't feel comfortable doing this case."

"Sounds like blackmail to me." Sonya said.

The replacement judge walked in.

"Judge Whitaker?"

"Pleasure to see you back here Ms Paxton."

"I want another judge." Sonya said.

"Is there a problem with him? " the lawyer asked.

"I was the one that had Sonya temporally suspended after last year's "innocent" in the courtroom. I would like to see what Ms Paxton has for evidence."

…

"We are so screwed!" Sonya told Olivia.

"Because of Whitaker?" asked Elliot.

"Exactly the reason." Sonya replied. "I bet we can get this over with if I reduce the charge."

"That would be misdemeanor."

"It's the best I can do Stabler."

"I think you should take Chuck to trial." Olivia suggested.

"We can't get Chuck to testify. I want this done once and for all."

" _Nobody is doing anything."_

The voice came from Judge Quinn.

"Do I make myself clear Ms Paxton?"

"You released yourself from the trial, why are you here?" asked Sonya.

"Because Chuck's lawyer went digging into my past. Figures it was the same way on how she found out how Elliot's daughter got Chuck's disciplinary folder. That is why I came here. I want to help you win this case. Please. I want to testify." 

…

"Chuck needs to be punished." Judge Quinn told Carla.

"Don't let him get away." added in Olivia. "He needs to be punished for what he did to you."

"You can get justice young lady, but you must stand up for yourself."

Carla stopped to think for a moment.

"I do it then." Carla said.

…

 **SUPREME COURT PROBABLE CAUSE HEARING**

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Elliot was in a panic, because Carla wasn't answering her phone.

"Keep trying." Sonya said to Elliot.

"Where's your victim counselor?" asked the judge.

"She isn't here yet your honor." Sonya said to the judge. In this case, we wish to continue this trial at a later date."

"Objection!" shouted Chuck's lawyer. "I want this trial to continue on."

"Very well." said the judge. "Ms Paxton, do you have any evidence or added charges?"

"Your honor, I wish to continue this trial at another venue at a future date."

"Denied!" shouted the judge.

"Then your honor, I request that this case take a recess."

"I request the charges be dismissed immediately against my client your honor." Chuck's lawyer stated to the judge.

"Hold that thought please." the judge replied. "Approach the bench please Ms Paxton."

Sonya preceded to the bench, nearly tripping as she went over.

"I am trying to be reasonable here." the judge said to Sonya. "I don't want tp be made a fool here. Have you been drinking again?"

"No I have been not." Sonya said. "Your honor, my case is clearly in order. If the court can postpone the trial for a while, that would be fair for all."

"Go back to the stand Ms Paxton."

Sonya walked back over.

"If a witness cannot be found in the case, the charges will be dropped. Court dismissed."

The gavel slammed.

Sonya knew she may have made the baddest move of her life.

…

Meanwhile, Olivia went to find Carla.

"Carla, it's Detective Benson. I know you are scared about court, but...

Benson turned, and saw Carla lying on the floor.

"Oh my god." Olivia said in a panic, running over to her.

Olivia instantly knew that Carla was dead.

It was too late to save her.

…

"Cause of death was toxic shock syndrome." Melinda said. "Her immune system, in addition to the stress, led to the death."

"We worked so hard." Olivia said, "and we failed."

"Plus, we saved Chuck." Elliot replied.

…

That night, Olivia and Elliot went back to the campus bar, where Chuck was flirting with a group of girls.

Chuck was surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chuck.

"We are here to arrest you." Elliot said. "This time, for good."

"The case was dismissed!" protested Chuck. "She never showed up."

"Maybe because you killed her. Your love-potion basically backfired"

"What?!"

Elliot placed the cuffs on Chuck.

"You are under arrest for second-degree manslaughter." Elliot said.

"And this time, you're done." Olivia said. "For good."

Elliot escorted Chuck out.

"Say bye to all your friends Chuck. Get ready to enjoy your new life in prison. You'll be looking so much better in the orange prison jumpsuit."

Chuck sighed, knowing that his life was over for good.

"By the way Chuck." Elliot added in. "Nobody is going to miss you. At all."


End file.
